


a savory surprise

by eringilbert



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: FIx It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbert/pseuds/eringilbert
Summary: russel wakes up to a surprise from noodle





	a savory surprise

russel usually didn't sleep that well at night. memories of the shooting, north korea, everything just came rushing back to him whenever he shut his eyes for the night. unfortunately, these memories didn't take a break for him for his birthday.

he woke up with a start. it was of del again; seeing del die not only once but twice was nearly torturous. he was his best friend and soulmate, but no longer.

russel looked at his clock. 6:30 am. there's no point in doing back to sleep now, he thought. he put on his slippers and walked downstairs to the kitchen. that is when he saw her.

noodle, with her hair pulled up and her oversized shirt hanging loosely around her, was already up. she was spraying a pan when she saw him. she smiled.

"good morning," the 27 year old said in a cheerful voice that was uncommon for her in the early morning. russel said good morning back and they both were silent as noodle continued making breakfast.

it was a standard bacon and eggs. nothing can go wrong with a nice plate of bacon and eggs. as noodle prepared to serve the breakfast, she stuck a single candle on top of the eggs and used her cigarette lighter to set it ablaze. she set the plate in front of russel.

"happy birthday, dad," she said.

"thank you, sweetie," he said.

and with that, they ate their breakfast, discussing their plans for the big day.

**Author's Note:**

> damon and jamie: meet me behind denny's tonight at 2:00 am we gotta fucking talk


End file.
